THE SAVIOR IS GONE
by JulyGal
Summary: What would happen if the most pure energy is combined with the darkest and low energy that has exist in this world?...Here is what could happen...


**Chapter 1**

Inside Regina´s house, in the living room.

"Well, Emma how do you feel?" – A worried and anxious to hear the answer Snow was asking.

"I feel the same way than before but with more freedom, it is like someone has taken away a weight from my shoulders, I don't care what is happening now or what could happen in the future"

"But do you know who we are?" – A worried charming asked.

"Of course, you are my parents."

"Do you care for us?"

"Mmm not really, but I feel deep inside me I have a connection with you two". – Snow and charming share a little smile

"Something like love?" - Charming was the first to ask.

"No, not like that". – Snow eyes were down again while she asked.

"Compassion?"

"Yes, something like that." – Snow was proud when she realized that her daughter was still there.

"However I would like to see the way you see me now." - A curios and intrigued Emma said.

In that moment Emma disappeared into a darker smoke and went directly to Snow, covering her completely. Meanwhile inside Snow mind another conversation was taken place.

Snow was inside her apartment and Emma, her Emma entered by the door.

"Mom?"

"Oh Emma, it's you!" – Snow hugged her daughter for the first time since she become the dark one – "Are you ok?"

"It is hard to explain, I feel like myself but at the same time not, this power running through my body is tempting me. It is like I want to take it and forget about all the responsibilities, it is like if the other part of me, the one with the full power could have a happier and easier life. You need to hurry because I don't know for how much time I could bear it"

" We will, but you need to hang in there, I can't lose you, not again" – Emma's eyes were looking her mom like if she was taking a picture of her right now and trying to remember that moment.

David was already left the room, when the smoke covered her wife; she and Emma disappear from the place.

In the meanwhile outside Storybrooke, Emma left an unconscious Snow over a bench. She kisses her forehead and walked away. In that moment Snow awaked.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"I don't want to hurt you" –Emma's face was struggling and her hands was shaking – "You need to stay far away from me, don't summoned me until you have a solution for this" – Emma said the last words showing her hands to Snow.

Emma disappeared again in a darker smoke, she appeared later outside the sorcerer mansion, when she was inside she cast a spell to prevent anyone could enter or that she could leave.

"It will be better for me and safer to the people I love if I am isolate" – Her trembling was increasing, she felt in her knees; the next minute she stand up like anything had happened she looked strong and determined.

"Thinking this better I need a little air"- The spell was down and Emma left the house, her clothes were changing into a darker ones while she walked.

A few days later somewhere in Storybrooke forest, Emma and Regina were practicing magic. Emma was sitting in a rock a little boring and doing fire circles with her fingers, while Regina was doing a very difficult spell.

"Emma, could you at least pretend that you are paying attention while I am teaching you this spell?"

"But it is too boring just watching you doing spells, when will we begin to destroy things or to create something more exciting?"

"It is necessary that you learn to control all the magic you now posses before you can do bigger things, it is not like if you were learning how to ride a bike" – Not so much convinced about what Regina said Emma stand up with a puff.

"Ok, let's do this but only because my parents are so determined that I learn to control this magic, but now that I thinking on that…" - It was like an idea wake up in Emma's brain – "If they weren't here, I won't have to do what they want me to do" – In that moment her face turn it a little darker and she smiled –

"Emma! You can't be serious about what you are saying; besides I would never allow you to hurt them intentionally."

In that moment Emma went directly to Regina faster than she could prevent and with one hand took Regina from the neck and lifts her a few inches from the floor.

"Let me remind you something your majesty, I am more powerful than you and if you want to keep me from doing something, you wouldn't have a chance; the only reason you are here is because your company entertains me, but now you just get me bored."

Emma released Regina and disappeared in a gray smoke...


End file.
